


Taste Test

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drifter mixing ether into things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: Fictober19#9: "There is a certain taste to it."You were almost too caught up watching the liquid move to realize Drifter had slid the glass over to you, a bright grin on his face.“Go on, try it!”You’d been together for years now, certainly trying just one sip of something he made wouldn’t be that bad. Right?





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super behind on fictober so here's more drifter shenanigans

Being close to the Drifter lead to knowing probably a bit too much about all of the weird things he had tucked in his old bar, or in parts of the Derelict he didn’t let you into until further on in your relationship. 

You’d seen more hive and fallen made into meals than you’d like to think about, still really wanted all the pre-game ramblings about how tough cabal hide was to be jokes, but what was far more interesting was the positively noxious combinations of alcohol and things you were pretty sure humans weren’t supposed to consume he had at the old bar. Watching him mix liquor and ether was almost fascinating, seeing how the ether moved when it wasn’t spilling from servitors or fallen themselves. 

The inky-blue of the ether flowed almost like liquid nitrogen, tendrils of it crawling up the sides of the glass and swirling amongst the amber filling the rest of the cup. 

You were almost too caught up watching the liquid move to realize Drifter had slid the glass over to you, a bright grin on his face. 

“Go on, try it!” 

You’d been together for years now, certainly trying just one sip of something he made wouldn’t be that bad. Right? 

You didn’t hesitate past that, knocking the mix of amber and blue back and wrinkling your nose at the taste. Bitter, minty, too sweet all in one go; the aftertaste it left behind almost like black licorice. 

Drifter’s eyebrow arched, propping one elbow up onto the counter and his chin in his palm, waiting for your opinion with all the patience of an excited puppy. 

“It’s ah, there’s definitely a certain taste to it.” 

You gently nudged the glass back his way, rolling your eyes at the self satisfied smile on his face. He knocked back the rest of the glass with ease, and you almost winced at how the ether clung to the glass. You couldn’t imagine that was healthy. 

Drifter turned his gaze back to you, eyes bright and mischief underlying in his laugh. 

“Here, let me mix up somethin’ else for ya to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say Hi on tumblr!](https://bluedarknesswriteheart.tumblr.com/)   



End file.
